Are We Human Yet?
by it's not easy being human
Summary: thanks to a development between Aidan and Josh Aidan might get banished but with his blood running low will Aidan want for his relationship with Josh to become more and whats all this about mates? Bad words, past abuse, slash,


As the screams stopped Sally and Aidan headed back into the house. The house itself was a danger zone and laying in the middle of the mess was Josh naked with his back facing them, a sleep.

Sally couldn't help but let her eye wander across Josh's body, her eyes had stopped at something she hadn't noticed before, scars all across his back. She may not be nurse nor nearly as old as Aidan but She could tell they were not from when he was turned. They were old and layered like they happen at different times.

"Aidan?" Sally asked. Aidan noticed them too. "what?... Where? Who?" Sally couldn't string together the question she was trying to ask.

Aidan knew scars, you don't live to be 257 years old without knowing more then you should. Why hadn't he notice this before?

Because Josh was careful when he change in the locker room he kept his wife beater on. The morning after the full moon he alway found some type of clothing to wear and when he change back to his own clothing Aidan always turns away, to give him privacy.

"these are old at least a decade or two." they move closer, Aidan knew he should being getting Josh clothes and get him off the cold floor. But he couldn't bring himself to. His mind was too focused on the odd scars across his best friend's back. He knelled down next to Josh to get a closer look and what he realized made his eyes go wide. He closed his eyes and released a breath.

"he's been beaten with belt, buckle end." Aidan said solemnly as he stood back up meeting sally's eyes.

"who would do this to him?"

"I don't know" shaking his head

~~~~it's not easy being human~~~~

Eventually Aidan got over his shock and put some soft grey sweat pants on Josh, he also tried to put a shirt on him too but all that earn him was a half hearted push and a mummer of leave me alone and let me sleep. Not that having a shirt less Josh minded him any, but Aidan knew that Josh would going to freak out when he found out.

He fixed sofa to an up right position, it hadn't been too damaged a few claw marks on the cushions and some missing fluff. Which Aidan flipped over before Josh's OCD kick in and decides that they needed a whole new couch. He scooped Josh off the floor and carried him over to sofa bridal style and covered him with a throw over blanket. It was Josh's favorite one green and soft, which somehow survived the night. Aidan sat down in the other chair that thanks to the wolf had seen better days and sighed.

"is it always this bad?" Sally whispered

Aidan had to stop himself from jumping, he had forgotten she was there.

"this actually wasn't to bad. I've seen him come back much worst." Sally sat crossed legged on the floor. " one time a hunter set up a bear trap and he got his leg stuck in it. He called me from a pay phone in middle of no where with some campers clothes. That was hard to explain at work." They sat there for a moment lost in their own thoughts.

"remember how I told a few days ago that Josh smells different then other wolves." they talk about how Josh smelled like dog but also had a different scent that Aidan just couldn't figure out. At sally's nod he continued " I found out why, but it's complicated."

"there isn't anything wrong with him right?" Sally cut him off with a panic causing the house to shake.

"no nothing like that" Aidan told reassuringly lucky the house stopped moving before Josh woke up.

"Then what is it?"

"Every vampire has a mate somewhere and at any given time. we usually don't ever meet them. Some will live hundreds of year and never even catch a glimpse of them. But somehow I did." he glanced over at his new found mate.

"isn't that a good thing?" Sally asked in confusion

"yes but it going to make things more difficult and somethings better" he replied

"like what?"

"like being banished from any and all involvement with other vampires, which means no more favors for bishop, but it also means no more blood dens no more clean up crew and with the hospital getting a tighter watch on who can reach and take blood. I don't know what I'll do for blood."

"why would they do that?" Sally asked, which earn her a razed eyebrow. " okay besides them being assholes; if there a rule you have to tell them you have a mate there has to be a rule on why they can banished you because of said mate."

"because this isn't twilight crap, the only way a vampire get a mate is if there soul comes in contact with it's other half. Doesn't matter rather the reaction is a good or even bad one, the two soul will mingle and connect. Similar to when ghost touch. So the only way a vampire can have a werewolf mate is to be with a werewolf for a length of time."

"so a vampire can be a completed asshole, maybe also almost kill that person, and they can still become mates." Aidan nodded

"And to top it off me and Josh are the first werewolf-vampire mating in about 100 years."

"wait what?"

"actually 108 years ago" now it was time for Sally to razed her eyebrow "right.. Yeah 257 minus 149."

"well good thing I'm dead wouldn't want a nurse that takes five minutes to figure out simple math" Sally just happened to look at ceiling while saying this from her place on the floor.

"What if he doesn't accept it? What if I just end up pushing him away?" whispered out his fears.

At that moment Josh decide to let his presences known with a groan. "Aidan...bucket" in a spilt second Aidan ran to the kitchen and back with a large bowl, the one usually ate popcorn out of when they watch a movie together. Josh hurled right when the bowl was placed under his nose.

After Josh was done dry heaving he asked "what the hell did he eat?" Josh had a habit of referring to the wolf in third person.

"be easier to name what he didn't eat" Sally said as she stole Aidan's abandon chair.

"great" Josh groaned leaning his head back into what he thought was a pillow. While Josh had been throwing up Aidan had taken the time to sit next to him, but at that moment Josh was just to tired to care that he shirtless and showing off his scars nor did he care he was using his best friend's leg as a pillow. He just curled into Aidan's stomach and warped his arms around Aidan's waist. And as he was falling asleep he rubbed his nose into Aidan's then mumbled "you smell good"

It was a quiet moment until Sally killed it with "oh yeah you're defiantly pushing him away"

"shut up"

"practically beating him off with stick"


End file.
